<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Rush by lasersheith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448407">Don't Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith'>lasersheith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But I Ship It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will is here for a sec and mentioned but not important, can be read as platonic or romantic, hopeful but sad, i haven't finished burning maze yet and i'm Not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico escorts Jason to judgement.</p><blockquote>
  <p> They trudged forward in companionable silence as the mortals in front of them were judged and moved along to their resting places or reincarnations. “There… there was so much I wanted to tell you. So many things I wanted us to do together,” Nico finally managed through the knot his vocal cords had wrapped themselves into. </p>
  <p>Jason was quiet for a long time. The line grew shorter and shorter. Nico’s pulse thundered in his ears and he knew as long he lived he would always think of Jason when he heard that sound, or saw storm clouds, or looked too long at the sky on a clear, bright day. He sniffled back his tears. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sheith subscribers: I'm still writing Sheith, I just had this physically assault my psyche and had to write it. </p><p>Jasico bros: Hi there, I'm new :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was comfortably cool even in front of the campfire. Mosquitos buzzed around them, deterred by the lines of citronella plants encircling the campers and maybe a little magic here and there. Nico wasn’t sure when he’d started regularly attending the evening ritual, but even with the reduced attendance during the school year, he’d begun to enjoy the time with his fellow campers. Not so long ago that would have been unfathomable; Nico had always felt like an outsider at both camps until his quest to close the doors of death, but not anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He owed most of that to Jason Grace’s friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A twinge of guilt panged in his chest as he thought about Jason while smiling at Will’s bad joke. It was a feeling Nico found himself struggling with more and more as the time between Jason’s visits grew longer. He’d promised to drop off his latest shrine and cabin concepts for Annabeth to review during his next break from school, and the swell of excitement Nico felt as that time drew closer added another drop in that disquieting ocean of guilt in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico had Will. Jason had Piper. They were friends. Good friends. That was enough. That was all Nico wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s shaggy blond curls (so much longer and wilder than Jason’s pristine military cut) shook as those sea-blue eyes (Jason’s were electric, like the sky before lightning strikes on a sunny day) narrowed in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to di Angelo,” Will said, badly hiding his worry with a chuckle. “You in there, buddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Sorry. Spaced out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed and bumped their shoulders together, repeating his question about Nico’s plans for the following day. In the middle of his answer, a chill ran down Nico’s spine, freezing his words in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was very wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pained gasp escaped his lips and Nico stood abruptly. A few nearby campers paused mid-conversation or song to toss uneasy looks his way. The cold wisps of death bit at the back of his neck, the tips of his ears. He shivered and turned to Will. “I have to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned, but nodded, offering Nico his silent blessing that they both knew he didn’t need but was more than grateful for. Nico returned his nod, stepped into the shadow of a nearby tree, and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow traveling was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Nico had been practicing enough that he was no longer driven to the brink of exhaustion with a single trip. He opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a long line - too long, the back of his mind wailed - full of confused and frightened mortals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t spare the energy to wonder why there were so many mortals there, he was looking for one in particular. One he hoped he wouldn’t find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long. Nico’s heart seemed to be leading him where his other senses failed. A familiar posture, made up of long, lithe muscle, impossibly broad shoulders, topped with a familiar blond crew cut made Nico’s stomach drop into his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason?” He called, tentative, hopeful that no one would turn, that he’d made a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason turned and Nico’s heart shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was that of a man truly at peace, though Nico couldn’t fathom how. He practically jogged to Jason’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, I was just thinking about you,” Jason said with a smile, reaching out to clasp Nico’s forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico took it and they shook hands in the way Romans were always fond of. He wished he could return Jason’s smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Nico’s voice broke and he had to swallow past the lump in his throat before he could try again. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed and shook his head, letting out a quiet chuckle that had Nico’s heart battering his ribcage. “I picked a fight with Caligula.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nico stared numbly for a moment as the line shuffled forward. “Like.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caligula?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laugh that bubbled from Jason’s chest and shook his shoulders had everyone near them fidgeting uncomfortably. After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, Jason calmed himself. “Sorry, I didn’t realize how ridiculous it sounded out of context.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason gave him the full story of the oracle, Apollo seeking him out, the battle. Nico’s jaw was sore from standing agape throughout the tale. “I was only thinking about saving my friends at the time, but when I say it out loud… think that’s Heroic enough to get me to Elysium?” The wink he tossed made Nico’s teeth clack together as his lips slammed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not, I’ll make a personal appeal to the big guy himself,” Nico promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have sworn the hand Jason clapped on his shoulder crackled with electricity, but Nico knew it was only his imagination. Jason thanked him and laughed again, such a genuinely joyful sound that Nico ached thinking it might be the last time he heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They trudged forward in companionable silence as the mortals in front of them were judged and moved along to their resting places or reincarnations. “There… there was so much I wanted to tell you. So many things I wanted us to do together,” Nico finally managed through the knot his vocal cords had wrapped themselves into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was quiet for a long time. The line grew shorter and shorter. Nico’s pulse thundered in his ears and he knew as long he lived he would always think of Jason when he heard that sound, or saw storm clouds, or looked too long at the sky on a clear, bright day. He sniffled back his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five people ahead. Four. Three. “Nico,” Jason said, turning and putting his hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I’m glad we met. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had and you can tell me everything, we can do whatever you want when you get here,” he paused and swallowed so hard Nico could see his Adam’s apple bob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two. Their eyes met and a thousand words passed between them in an instant, unspoken. One. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just promise me… promise you’ll keep me waiting. Take a good long while to get here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico let his tears fall. “I promise,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded and pulled Nico into a tight hug. It didn’t last nearly long enough. A booming voice called Jason’s name and he let go, pausing only a moment to press the barest hint of a kiss onto Nico’s forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t wipe the tears from his eyes as he watched Jason go. He remembered when, not so long ago, he would flinch and recoil at hugs or handshakes or any contact at all. Now he would give anything for Jason Grace’s lips to touch his skin just one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the shadow of a pillar and stepped into it, but waited long enough to hear the booming voice shout “Elysium!” and watch Jason stride away to his hard-earned paradise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason turned back, a brilliant smile glowing on his tear-stained cheeks, holding up a hand as Nico closed his eyes and disappeared. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>